


Mutual

by lukwash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 7th year, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Marauders' Era, Sirry - Freeform, Slash, Somewhat, The Golden Trio, Time Travel, mutual by shawn mendes on itunes now, overpowered!Harry, sad!harry, slytherin?, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukwash/pseuds/lukwash
Summary: The Golden Trio get sent back in time, into Marauder's Era, after being hit by a curse. The Marauders' decide to get to know this strange trio. Along the way, the golden three come across a big problem, yet not their only problem. How much of this will change the time line?





	Mutual

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lady's Man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/391244) by FrenchFriesCafe. 



> This story is a remake/rewrite of Lady's Man by FrenchFriesCafe, sadly the fic was abandoned over on FanFiction.net, it truly had great potential. I have not written this scene for scene but it will be similar. I will add my own stuff in this as well. Despite the changes, I hope you like it. ((:

 

It was the final battle and the Hogwart's grounds were set ablaze with fire. The lights of a thousand colorful spells dashed across the grass, destroying everything in their path. Screams and shouts blended together leaving a constant roaring in the air. As people focused in on their opponents, everything else fell into a blurred background. Families and friends were forgotten as people fought for their own lives. Ron and Hermione were the only people who managed to stick together and support each other rather then making it every man for himself. They watched as their best friend raised his wand to The Dark Lord.   

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled as he pointed his wand at Harry, quickly taking notice of the younger boy's actions.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted quickly, as the colorful spell flew directly at the bright green one, rebounding it.

The killing spell hit Voldemort and the man fell into dust, falling to the floor in a rather anti-climatic ending. Death eaters, students, Aurors and teachers stared dumb struck at the clump of black ragged robes. Harry stood weakly, panting in harsh breaths. A roar erupted from the large circle of Death Eaters.

Bellatrix Lestrange burst though the group, spewing curses at Harry. The green-eyed boy jumped into action, running back from the center. The Aurors moved at the attack and were soon rounding up Death Eaters who still stood in shock. Ron and Hermione dashed to their friends' side, the crazed woman no longer seemed to care that it was three against one but instead shot a curse out at Ron.

"Tempus Viator Expello!" She screeched as a blinding white ball of light shot out from her wand.

Both Hermione and Harry rushed to grab a hold their friend at either side, trying to protect him. Just before the orb reached the trio, it exploded, the light enveloping the three and blinding their eyes.

White mist explored their minds, crushing their consciousness'. They were only aware of the each other as the bright shrieking light blocked everything around them, soon blacking them out.

-

Hermione was the first to awake, opening her eyes to the clear beautiful blue sky, much unlike the one she saw before. The bushy haired girl sat up, rubbing her eyes, focusing on the swallows that dived and dipped above her. Her mind set to work immediately snapping out of her daze, analyzing the details of her surroundings and recollecting her memories. Her thoughts eventually were grouped together and realization hit her. She bolted up, standing, eyes wandering quickly in search of two of her best friends. 

Hermione's eyes stopped when seeing a still and pale looking Ron. Panic filled her body as she not so genteelly kicked his arm.

Ron rolled to his side and groaned, clenching his arm. "Bloody hell 'Mione."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief at Ron's unintelligent exclamation. Hermione carefully walked over to get a better look at the red-head, making sure he was alright. Looking over to the other side of Ron, a still unconscious Harry laid. She walked over and knelt down next to the beaten up looking boy.

"Harry! Wake up!" Hermione whispered-yelled as she shook the boy.

Still no response.

"Harold! Don't you dare you play with me like this! Wake up!" The girl whispered a little louder, panic once again slowly dwelled up inside of her.

Bright green eyes blinked heavily, face scrunching up in pain as he tried to sit up.

"Fuck." 

"Harry.. look around you."

Harry slowly stood up, legs wobbled a bit as turned his head to Ron, whose eyes were wandered around, taking in his surronding

"What happened?" Ron asked, frowning at Harry.

"I-I don't know." Harry furrowed his eyebrows in deep concentration.

"Bloody idiots," Hermione mentally faceplamed. "We were hit by Bellatrix Lestrange's curse."

Both boys went wide eyed.

"But… we're still alive, and on Hogwart's grounds. In the same place we fell." Ron shook his head in confusion. 

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious Ronald. I think we should look around."

"Yeah, sure." Harry agreed with Hermione, patting off all the dirt still left on his clothing.

The three set off, down towards the school. When Harry suddenly stopped, the two turned around staring at the boy who was grinning wickedly, with a quizzical look.

"We need to celebrate. Voldemort's gone." Harry stated.

Ron's frown erupted into a giant grin.

"Right you are mate." He said, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Sure, congratulations Harry. Now, I think we should look around, it's still too early to celebrate." Hermione grumbled, before grabbing the boys and dragging them down to the castle.

The three entered through the large doors and stared around at the perfectly clean, unharmed building.

"They did a real good job of cleaning up." Ron murmured.

"No.. somethings not right." Hermione merely frowned, before quickly dashing off up to the headmaster's office.

She came to an abrupt halt in front of the gargoyle.

"Lemon Drops, Mints, Marzipan, Sherbet, Lollipop."

The Gargoyle jumped out of the way and Hermione continued her march up the stairs.

The two boys followed but stopped directly behind her at the door. The two boys gasped, blood drained from their faces in astonishment. Hermione's face had also dropped in color, her lips pursed and a deep frown was set on her forehead.

The one and only Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his arms neatly folded and eyebrows slightly raised, eyes twinkling.

"And you three are?"

”Oh shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, a slight few changes. My laptop was giving me trouble trying to post this, yikes. I’ll update tmrw. ((:


End file.
